


[授权翻译]Let The Sweet Wine Of Love 爱如蜜酒

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles和Erik要结婚了。会出什么状况呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Let The Sweet Wine Of Love 爱如蜜酒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let The Sweet Wine Of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762691) by [Clarounette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette). 



Let The Sweet Wine Of Love

  
  


爱如蜜酒

  
  


作者：Clarounette  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

  
  
摘要：  
Charles和Erik要结婚了。会出什么状况呢？  
  
正文：  
Charles从来没有这么开心过。经过了那么多年，他终于要和他的爱人结婚了。当同性婚姻在纽约合法后，他们第一时间就去扯了证。正式婚礼的筹备被交给了Raven，而她完成得也很好。Charles只需看见米色绶带和白玫瑰装点的房间就能知道所有的婚礼细节都已经妥善安排好了。  
  
  
除了客人们。  
  
  
Charles瞥着Erik。男人明显正在气头上，眼睛里冒着怒火，手颤抖着。Charles手表里轻微的震颤告诉他如果Hank再不马上回来Erik的能力就要失去控制了。  
  
  
"为什么我会选择这个蠢蛋做我的伴郎呢？"Erik生着闷气。"他怎么可以把戒指忘记在他的实验室里？我真想杀了他。让他死得非常可怕。"  
  
  
真实的怒火从Erik的思想传到了Charles脑中——在Raven指出紫色会在她选择的几乎是纯白色的装饰里显得十分难看并赢得了这场争论后，Erik同意把头盔放在家里。Charles手指抵上太阳穴。平静下来，Erik。  
  
  
滚蛋。Erik在脑中回复。  
  
  
Charles爆发出一阵大笑。即使在他的脑海里，Erik听起来也像是一个有暴怒情结的五岁小孩，想到要嫁给一个熊孩子他就很开心。  
  
  
他一定是把他的快乐传播出去了，因为有一抹浅笑出现在Erik的嘴角。他正在试图抗争——Charles探寻到这复杂的情绪——但这是一场他必败的斗争。  
  
  
在微笑即将转变成露齿大笑时，Hank闯了进来，拿着一个小小的正方形盒子。即使呼吸急促不均，汗水流过他的眉毛，他也看起来对于Charles不忍心责骂他而感到非常自豪。  
  
  
Erik则没有这么体贴。"混球！你他妈的脑子里想的都是鬼？”  
  
  
“注意措辞，Erik！"  
  
  
"对不起嘛，”Hank结结巴巴地说。  
  
  
Alex不想就这么放过他。"我本来以为你是个天才，但你就是个傻屌。"  
  
  
"注意措辞，Alex！"  
  
  
牧师清了清他的喉咙。"既然我们已经有了戒指，那可以继续了么？"  
  
  
Erik张开嘴，在他们继续婚礼之前想再好好教训Hank一顿，但Charles甚至没有使用能力，只是瞪了他一眼并轻轻一哼就阻止了他。他将头倾向牧师。  
  
  
Erik皱着眉，叹了口气转向牧师。"好的，谢谢。"  
  
  
这是一个不小的胜利，Charles对此享受极了。  
   
  
"...如果你们其中任何一位对他们不应该结婚产生怀疑，请现在说出来，否则就永远保持沉默。“  
  
  
Logan恰巧选择在这个时刻打了个喷嚏。新郎们和客人们都看向了他。"很抱歉！"  
  
  
牧师再次说到。"如果你们其中有人...——"  
  
  
"啊嚏!"  
  
  
Logan，真的吗？Charles问到，用意念在Logan的头骨里烧了个洞。  
  
  
Logan的一边嘴角抬起，向Charles眨了眨眼。  
  
  
"我可以...?"  
  
  
"是的，请继续，牧师。我的朋友会保持安静的。"  
  
  
牧师带着怀疑的目光望着Logan，但他什么也没说。"如果你们其中任何一位对他们不应该结婚产生怀疑..."  
  
  
当Logan准备再打一次喷嚏时，Charles用他的能力停住了他。  
  
  
教授，搞什么鬼？  
  
  
注意措辞，Logan!  
  
  
"...请现在说出来，否则请保持沉默。"  
  
  
他们交换了戒指——Hank把Charles的戒指从盒中拿出来时全程受到了Erik的瞪视——他们在牧师的祝福里进行了亲吻。  
  
  
当Charles看见Raven开始哭泣时他的感觉更加丰富了，她的眼泪像冻得可怕的手指在他的脸颊上划过。他猜测她也感觉到了这种强烈的情感在她哥哥的胸膛膨胀，这就是她的情感如此充溢的原因。拜托，别哭啦。  
  
  
你们在一起看起来真是太美好了。我为你感到高兴。  
  
  
你能集中精力和我接吻么，Charles?Erik打断了他俩无声的交谈，这让Charles和Raven都轻笑起来。  
   
  
之后的派对记忆就十分模糊。那些音乐——那种Charles不可能会随之起舞的那种。不过孩子们似乎过得非常愉快，这对Charles来说很重要。承办者Raven选择提供了各式各样的食物，从美味的家庭制作炸薯片到精美的美味餐前菜，因此这场婚筵让所有人都很满意。酒水免费提供，不久之后Charles和Erik就不得不因为孩子们的醉酒而让派对结束。  
  
  
回到大宅后，他们将所有人都安顿下来，最终回到了他们的卧室。Charles脱下他的夹克躺倒在床上。"终于只剩我们俩了。Erik，嫁给你很愉快，但我也很高兴这辈子只用进行一次婚礼。"  
  
  
"累了么？"Erik问道。  
  
  
Erik眼中闪烁着火光，这和酒精没有任何关系，而Charles应该知道他的爱人——丈夫，他现在是他的丈夫了——脑袋里在想些啥。但他已经疲惫的没法去阅读Erik的思想了。"当然。"  
  
  
"真糟糕，"Erik回应道。"我本来为今晚准备了些东西。但如果你太——"  
  
  
"准备了什么？"Erik的话激起了Charles都以为不存在了的激情。性爱频率并不高，但日常元素和家庭日常，则让很多激情在这些年逐渐消退。但仅仅是想到Erik在他们新婚夜里想做点特殊的事，也让Charles从疲惫中立马清醒过来。"告诉我。"  
  
  
Erik色色的笑容让Charles联想到了更多，"让我展示给你看。"挥挥手，他关上了百叶窗和窗帘。他弹了个响指，房间里的所有灯都熄灭了，一盏Charles没见过的瓦斯灯亮了起来。摇曳的火光在床上投映下性感的影子。"脱掉你的衣服。"Erik命令道。  
  
  
"如果所谓的惊喜就是指这个的话，”Charles开口说道，"——尽管我佩服你的能力，别介意——你还没能让我沉醉。"即使他还在絮絮叨叨，他也解开了他的衬衫，还有皮带，欲望的形状在裤子前面显现出来。  
  
  
胜利已经写在了Erik的脸上。他对Charles伪装的骄傲轻声发笑并脱掉了他的衣裳。全裸——而美丽，Charles依旧惊奇于Erik完美的身材——他走到床边，抵上一只膝盖。"别担心，Charles。我还有很多要展示给你。"他从床头柜上取来一罐榛子酱。"还有很多。"  
   
  
第二天早上，早餐时间，尴尬的眼神和沉默充斥在家庭餐桌旁。Charles很快感到很不舒服，但他并没有探看每个人的思想，而是大声询问。"发生了什么事么？"  
  
  
Raven，和其他人比起來稍微不那么尴尬，在回答的同时舀了更多黄油在她的吐司上并四处看着像要找些什么。"好吧，昨晚是你们的新婚夜，我们现在非常了解这个事实了。"  
  
  
当他听到Erik被他的咖啡呛到时，Charles感到脸颊在火辣辣的燃烧。"我非常抱歉。我知道有时我会失去理智并且我会传播我的……嗯……情感……"  
  
  
"不，不，不是这个!"Raven的眉毛皱得更深了。她站起来并开始翻寻着食物橱。"我们早就习惯那个了。"  
  
  
虽然这应该让他放松，但其实并没有。Charles无声的祷告现在能有个洞出现在他脚下，这样的话他就可以钻进去了。他几乎有些害怕但还是不得不问。"所以到底发生了啥？"  
  
  
Raven正搜寻着面包盒底下还有里面。"呻吟声，Charles。我都能从公寓的另一头听到呻吟声。"  
  
  
进行这样的谈话，还不如死了算了。Charles推开桌子站了起来，他的椅子在瓷砖地板上发出嘎吱一声。脸红的像个番茄一样，他在Raven提问之时迅速离开："有谁看见榛子酱了么？"  
  
完


End file.
